You're Such An Inspiration
by Digi-diva
Summary: 4/04/02-Ch. 4 *SHORT* // Ginny is desperately trying to get over her writer's block, so she casts a spell to talk to the muses...apparently, her very own muse is right there in Hogwarts!
1. Chapter One

You're Such An Inspiration  
  
A/N: Hi hi! The title is a working title, so if it changes, just ignore that...anyway, this is more of a prologue than a chapter, and it is extremely short, but I hope you like it! I have only a small idea of what I want to happen with this fanfic, so of course suggestions are welcome! Also, I saved this as a .txt file, so there isn't any bold or italiacs or anything like that...I hope you don't mind! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are all copyright Joanne Kathleen Rowlings, and her publishers, and the WB and all that other crap. Anoki, Kara, Presencia, etc. are all copyright Jasmine White. I'm making no profit off of this, except for the wonderful reviews I want to get, that will uplift my spirits immensily!  
  
Ginny sighed deeply, exhaling the breath she'd been holding. She'd almost had it that time! She could feel it crawling from her toes to the tips of her fingers, gripping the quill in her hand. Inspiration. But it flew away from her, before she could get it down on paper. How typical.  
  
Pushing away her blank scrolls of parchment, she stood up and stretched her arms. She could swear she'd been sitting there for days on end. In reality it'd probably only been a few hours at the most, but when Ginny started to write, or at least attempted, she went into a trance. She wouldn't know Snape from Sinestra if they were wearing signs once she went far enough into her thoughts.  
  
She walked down the spiraling stairs into the empty Gryffindor common room. It was a Hogsmeade Weekend for those who could go, and the younger students had yet to arise from their sleep. Ginny was stuck at the castle for the trip because she had dazed off in Potions, imagining how she could turn Professor Snape into a vampire for her story. Consequently she missed that the ginger roots were to be sliced and not diced, and that they went in after the pinch of salt, not before. The results was an exploded Potions Room and the hair fried off Snape's head, as well as her own. It took a load of house elves and Madame Pomphrey's hair growing potion until Snape could stop sputtering gibberish and give her a month's worth of detention and banning her from Hogsmeade for the next two trips.  
  
She swung the portrait door open, and stepped out of the Gryffindor Tower into the halls of Hogwarts, intending to go to the Library. She knew of some spells to relieve a true dedicated author of their writer's block in "Twenty Thousand Spells, Charms, and Potions for the Dedicated Author". If only she had copied it down! At the time she had a wonderful, well flowing story, which was then completed and locked away in the trunk underneath her bed. No one but her fellow artists knew of her obsession with the written word.  
  
She was almost at the library when she ran into Kara Daintly. Music sheets and extra quills spilled everywhere as the two collided.  
  
"Oooh you little!" Kara screamed before looking up and seeing Ginny, "Oh Gin, it's just you! I thought you might have been Presencia."  
  
The name was spat out, since "Presencia" and Kara were not on speaking terms due to Presencia saying Kara's voice sounded like a dying lark after Kara said Presencia's painting looked like a tube of paint exploded on her canvas. They had yet to reconcile, but Ginny was positive they would be talking to each other again by lunch.  
  
"No, I'm just lil' ol' me, on my way to the library for something."  
  
"And I'm on my way back to the Ravenclaw common rooms to act like I've been there all night studying, and not out with Anoki."  
  
Ginny laughed as her friend scampered back to Ravenclaw. Anoki Liben was their good friend from Slytherin. He didn't believe in any sort of school spirit, therefore rivalry of any sorts seemed stupid. So to anger his classmates even more for not hating members of other houses, he went out and made friends with members from each house. He was a great actor and planned on becoming the next Filipen Marsido, the star of Wingardium!-a popular wizard soap opera. Anoki loved three things-acting, Kara, and acting.  
  
Ginny could see the library now, and walked in. Madame Pince was as alert as ever behind her desk, but gave a quick smile to Ginny. Ginny waved to her and went to the shelf she had last seen the book on. Scanning the authors, she looked for Cauldwell, Emma. She grinned, and plucked it off of the shelf. She made her way to Madame Pince's desk and handed her the book.  
  
"Hello Sera."  
  
"Good morning Ginny, you're up early! Ah, Twenty Thousand Spells, Charms, and Potions for the Dedicated Author, again Ginny? You must really like this book!"  
  
"I do," Ginny replied, slightly blushing, "it's got some wicked charms!"  
  
"That it does, and be sure to use them wisely young one. Also, I got a book I thought you might be interested in. It's by William Shakespeare."  
  
"Oh?" Ginny responded, "What is it called?"  
  
"Love Labours Lost. Tis a very good story."  
  
"I'll take it then!" was Ginny's enthusiastic reply.  
  
Madame Pince waved her wand over the books so they now read they were being used by Ginny A. Weasley, and Ginny was on her way back up to the Gryffindor Tower. Or at least she was, until she heard snippits of a conversation.  
  
"Harry! We really musn't pretend that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still powerless, cowering in a turbin like in our first year! You're beginning to turn in to Fudge!"  
  
That was Hermione's voice!  
  
"Yeah Harry! And The Dark Lord is coming back now stronger than ever! We can't just sit around during our Auror Training trying to find a way to make out with Cho Chang!"  
  
Ron's voice boomed in the hall; he never could keep his voice down!  
  
"Listen guys," Harry's voice said, "All I'm saying is, Voldemort-sorry Ron, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn't going to strike us now, and if he were, what better a place then outside of Hogwarts, where he could get us without protection spells set up around the area, and no Dumbledoor!"  
  
Ginny looked around, but saw no one, and said aloud, "You know, an invisiblity cloak is useless if you talk as loud as humanly possible."  
  
If you weren't accustomed to it, what happened next would have terrified you. Three people appeared out of thin air, and seemed unfazed as to their surroundings. But Ginny Weasley was very much accustomed to the trio ignoring her, while they scampered about underneath that bloody cloak.  
  
"Gin! You gave us such a fright! We thought you were Snape, or Filch, or someone important like that!" Ron exclaimed, obviously very relieved to not be caught, and obilvious to his abashment of his little sister.  
  
"Oh Ron! Of course I'm no one important! I mean, how could you ever mistake ME for someone IMPORTANT?" Ginny cried, peeved at her brother's insensitivity.  
  
"I know, it was rather idiotic of me wasn't it?"  
  
"Ooh you wanker!" Ginny swore, stalking off to her dorm, leaving the Dream Team behind.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Ron asked, as the other two shrugged, before they went back off into their own world. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: It's me again! This chapter is a bit longer, and has some airy qualities to it. The loose ends will be explained in later chapters! Also, Mrs. Rowling said that there were 1,000 kids in Hogwarts, so I'm going to lessen that a bit from Voldemort attacks kay?  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Sky Yagami (http://www.summer-dreams.net/) for plugging my fic on her blog! XD  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his inflated ego are property of JK Rowling, as are his very own flanks, Hermione and Ron. Other Harry-centric things you find in here belonging to her-belong to her! Not mine! ;.;  
  
Stalking away from The Three Prat-Git-teers was always something Ginny loved doing, even if they never noticed. The three of them were horrible towards her, and they justified it by blaming her. They thought she didn't know what they said about her-she did. They thought she wouldn't mind-she did. They thought she would never get over her crush on Harry Potter-she did. Couldn't they once say something nice about her? Aside from the numerous compliments she got from Kara, Anoki, and Presencia, the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her was "Nice freckles Weasley!" which Draco Malfoy had shot at her during the halls when she was sick and looking pale, and they stood out more then usual.  
  
She arrived at the Fat Lady soon, and muttered out a "Positivicious" before she could get into the common room. It didn't work. Letting out an infuriated sigh, she slammed her back against the wall, and slowly slid to the floor. The prefects ALWAYS changed their passwords on Hogsmeade weekends didn't they? Damn it all, damn it all! How was she going to find her spell, if her wand was up in her room? She surely wasn't going to look through this huge book for it!  
  
After a few hours of waiting for someone to come by, she was relieved to see Neville Longbottom, another victim of Snape, walk out of the common room. Taking her chance, she jumped in before the portrait shut itself, only to be bombarded by a hoard of second years.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, is it true?"  
  
"Is WHAT true?" Ginny cried.  
  
"Is it true that you're dating Anoki Liben behind Kara Daintly's back?" The ring-leader of them all, Ni'ci asked.  
  
"NO!" Ginny exclaimed, obviously very disturbed by the thought.  
  
"Then why were you seen with him last week in the Muggle Studies room, ALL ALONE, while he was sweet talking you!" Lemon Carson said, stating more than questioning.  
  
"Anoki is an actor," Ginny said, remembering the situation they spoke of, "and I was helping him with a scene from Shakespeare's 'The Tragedy of Romeo & Juliet!' you twits!"  
  
Ginny rarely spoke out, especially towards younger girls, but enough was enough! Every week some sort of controversy was surrounding her. It seemed that people had no lives of their own, and made is sport to make up things about her and talk about her all the time. If she was as worthless as everyone said, why couldn't they ever stop talking about her?  
  
"You shouldn't believe everything you hear little girls. It gets you into trouble." Ginny called over her shoulder, as she stomped up the stairs to her dorm, and collapsed on her bed.  
  
Or at least she would have if the door wasn't locked.  
  
"Why are all of you doors against me?! What did I ever do to you?" She yelled at the door, perturbed at being locked out of a room again.  
  
Now wishing she carried her wand everywhere she went, she had to sit by the door. She wasn't going to go back down there, she couldn't face those girls again. Not after calling them 'twits'. Oh how'd they laugh at her if she asked them to do an "Alohamora" for her, since she'd stupidly left her own lying on her bed.  
  
"Life sucks ass." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"Oh it does?" Camptain Laurence asked.  
  
Camptain was one of the Gryffindor Prefects from her year. They weren't exactly friends, but they'd never been like Ginny and Lora Dobbs, a Ravenclaw in her year; total and complete enemies.  
  
"It does," Ginny sighed out, "It truly does. This is the second time I've gotten locked out of a room-and speaking of which, what is the password to the common rooms now?"  
  
"It's 'Plumpolio Charms', and is it this door you're referring to that's locked?" She said, waving towards the door Ginny sat slumped against.  
  
Nodding in verification, Ginny let out a disgruntled sigh, which quickly turned to a very disgruntled sigh as Camptain opened the door with ease-and no magic.  
  
"How did you do that?!" Ginny cried out in awe.  
  
"I turned the knob!" Replied Camptain, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oooh I hate you!" was Ginny's playful reply, as she ran into the room, setting the heavy book on the desk beside her bed.  
  
Camptain followed her in, unbeknownst to Ginny. Camptain read the title of the book as Ginny fumbled under her bed, and flipped a few pages. She also managed to locate and read one of the few word-filled parchments on the desk.  
  
Ginny arose from underneath her bed with her wand in hand, and was greeted by a visibly amazed Camptain.  
  
"Ginny! Where did you copy these lines from?"  
  
"What lines?" Ginny asked, confused, until which piece of parchment Camptain held registered in her mind, "Oh, I didn't copy that, it's all mine."  
  
"Ginny! These are brill! However did you think of them?"  
  
"I dunno," Ginny replied, modest as ever, "they just came to me."  
  
"Do you write often?" Camptain questioned.  
  
"As often as I can!" Ginny said, honest as ever.  
  
"I do too," Camptain confessed, "but none of my stuff is ever as good as this, and I've hit a dry spell lately."  
  
"Me too! I found that book by you on the table that has some spells for that! I'll tell Sera to hold it for you when I'm done."  
  
"Sera?"  
  
"Oh, silly me! Sera is Madame Pince. We're kinda on a first name basis."  
  
"Ooh, how awesome! She looks so strict to me! How'd you get on her good side? She doesn't even like Hermione Granger, and that girl lives there!"  
  
"Hmm..." Ginny paused, before continuing, "I wondered that myself. Sera says Hermione doesn't love to read because of her passion for the words-like I do. Hermione reads because she craves knowledge. Sera said that to crave knowledge like that is evil. She's a real Christian you know, and she thinks getting too smart is a sin. It's why she despises Slytherins."  
  
"Huh?" Camptain asked, not knowing the connections between Slytherins and Christianity.  
  
"Well, the snake tempted Eve into taking a bite of the apple on the tree of knowledge. That made her smart, which banished them from Eden. The Slytherin mascot is the snake."  
  
"Oooh..."  
  
"Plus, she's always got Ron and Harry in there, and the three of them are the noisiest people ever. Hermione has no respect for peace and quiet."  
  
"You can say that again! We're all relaxing in the prefects bathrooms and she comes storming in, with Harry Potter in tow, yelling about somebody named Sniffles or Snuffles or Snuffie or something like that, and knocked me into the mock lava pits that heat up the water! Madame Pomphrey had me soaking in an ice bath for three weeks, and I never once got a sorry from her!"  
  
Ginny fought the urge to giggle, remembering that even after those ice baths, Camptain still was very red. The girl had extremely sensitive skin, especially towards hot things-her family had vampire influence in their blood.  
  
"Well, that's all nice and well, but I need to get started with this spell. It's a solitary sort of thing so...could you, ya know...go?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure of course!" Camptain said happily, bouncing out of the room.  
  
Ginny thought the two of them could be friends if she wasn't always so damned happy and nosy.  
  
Ginny pointed her wand at the book, and concentrated on spell she wanted. Soon the pages were flipping themselves until they were on pg. 105 of Spells. The two pages showed a beautiful woman in a flowing white gown on the left, and the spell on the right. The incantation wasn't a language she recognized, but she figured she could pull it off.  
  
"Incantee l'ah shemba,  
No amabade sholuah,  
Ki'ded slimahr! Moklahle!"  
  
Ginny looked up expectantly, waiting for the vision of beauty to appear before her. It didn't come. Instead, a voice was in her head. It was hers, but it wasn't. She was thinking it, but she wasn't. She knew that was the work of the Muses. So she cleared all extraenous thoughts, and listened to the voice.  
  
'You need inspiration you do. I find that your muse is here, residing in the walls of this castle. Find him.'  
  
And then it was gone.  
---  
Ginny sat down on her bed. her very own muse was here in Hogwarts! There were roughly 1,000 kids there usually, and less than that now since Tom attacked and killed Cedric Diggory two years ago. Ginny never thought of him as Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or any of that nonsense. To her, ever since her first year, he was Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He would always be Tom.  
  
Sighing, she flipped the pages to the charms section. There, on the third page, was 'Locate Your Muse'. It was a pair of charmed glasses, dipped in a Musitity Potion. Your muse will emit a white glow if you have them on. She could transfigure the classes, and charm the herself, but the potion ingredients could only be found in a Master's personal set. And the only Master within a 300 mile radius was Severus Snape.  
  
Ginny reviewed her options. She could do a Polyjuice Potion, and turn into a Slytherin so she could ask, or she could break in. Breaking in seemed like the better option since Polyjuice Potion ingredients didn't come cheap. So either way, she'd be breaking into Snape's room for some Spellpower.  
  
She decided for the glasses first. She picked up a pillow, and transfigured it into the wire framed glasses she saw on Kara everyday. With a "Rosacious Clearous" she had rose coloured glasses. Now she just needed to dip them in the Musitity Potion, and she would find her muse...as soon as she got Harry's invisibility cloak...  
  
She knew she couldn't talk to Wonderboy, as the wonderful three still considered her Little Ginny Weasley, harmless and scared, crushing on Harry Potter. Them, and every other damned student in that bloody school, except for the three who knew her best; Kara Daintly, Anoki Liben, and Ember Porter, now known as Presencia, since Ember seemed too plain for an artist (which Ginny thought was simply preposterous-she'd kill for a name like Ember!).  
  
All of this went through her head as she crept down the stairs to the common rooms. There sat the three, off in their own corner. Searching the area, she found the table nearby was see through in one area. Bingo!  
  
Creeping over there, being as quiet as possible as to not alert the gits someone was near, she stealthily grabbed the cloak.  
  
"Hey Ginny, what're you doing?" Harry's voice said, seemingly pounding in her ears.  
  
  
D.S. Moony-I have too! She just seems very artistic doesn't she?  
  
Spazzy-A good ew? ^^; Never had one of those before…  
  
Night Spirit-I'm glad you liked it! I finished this chapter ASAP, sorry if it sucked! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Another short chapter! This is really just a transition chapter. In the next one you get more action. And like I said to ice queen, the beliefs of Sera Pince aren't my own views. I'm not even Christian. And, when Ginny called her a "True Christian" she meant a "Bible-Thumping Witch". Obviously, the strict and tight boundaries of Christianity have been extended by JK Rowlings (ie-The wizards celebrate Christmas and Easter when Christianity bashes magic(k) quite frequently). So of course this isn't exactly true to everything we know in RL. That's why it's fanFICTION folks! And that's why it's here at fanfiction.net, where you free your imagination and unleash your SOUL. I do hope you enjoy this chapter though. ^^   
  
Dedication: To Sky Yagami, you sekksy biatch you! Also, to Spazzy, who's writing a very awesome story. Everyone go read and review her fics!   
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowlings owns all, and I am but a poor beggar, making no money whatsoever.   
  
  
  
"I'm um, g-g-going t-t-to the k-kitchens!" Ginny stammered out.  
  
"But lunch is in just a few hours." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I know, but I've got a craving for hot chocolate with fudge knimbles. And you know that the only thing they serve at lunch is pumpkin juice."  
  
"Okay then, you may go." Ron said, as if she needed his approval.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she quickly ran out of the common room, fumbling to put the cloak on in the halls, and within minutes she was invisibly running to Snape's empty potions room.  
  
Once there, she checked to make sure no one was around, and tried to open the door. But once again, it was locked. 'It's just my luck I guess...' she thought unhappily.  
  
She reached into her pocket for her wand, and tried an "Alohamora!" to get the door open, but unfortunately, it wouldn't budge. What were the chances that someone would be walking by on a Hogsmeade Weekend to come into the dark dreary dungeons so they could get into the Potions room?  
  
Not so slim apparently.  
  
Stalking down the halls, a sneer-less Draco Malfoy was approaching her. She tried to keep her breathing down, because hearing her great intakes of breath might just tip him off that she was there. He pushed open the door and went inside. Another one who wasn't being targeted by this horrible energy trying to keep her out of doors.  
  
She followed him in, expecting to see him go into the Potions closet and get some Liquid Hemlock to dip someone's spoon in. She was surprised when he simply walked into the room and picked up a book. 'Without Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, and that horrid sneer on his face, he looks quite childish.' she thought. Not innocent, but childish.  
  
Once he had left she threw off the cloak and ran into Professor Snape's private potions closet. She only needed three ingrediants for the potion (aside from the standard Whispering Mundendruk, which Ginny kept on her at all times). Thanking God that Snape kept his materials in alphabetical order, she quickly located Crushed Drizmule's Claw, Hempsin, and Purlnn Hair.  
  
She got a self-heating cauldron to hold it in, and threw the Purlnn Hair in. She drizzled the Hempsin over it, and waited for five minutes. Once it had completely dissolved the Purlnn Hair, she sprinkled in Crushed Drizumle Claw. She blew in the Whispering Mundendruk, and she soon had a white potion brewing.  
  
While she waited for that to finish, she stared at the glasses she had in her hand. She knew that the rose coloured glasses meant something, she just couldn't remember what...Looking back on it, she never would have put on those glasses, and she would have tried to stop everything that would have happened. But she didn't...she couldn't.  
  
She dipped the glasses in the cauldron for a few seconds, and they came out with a pink glow around them. They gave off a sense of hope, and just holding them in her hands made her happy. She put them on, and for a split second, everything went pink. But then, as her eyes grew accustomed, everything was back to normal...but then again, it wasn't. Everything seemed...brighter...  
  
She looked back down to the potion, but found it mostly gone. Surely that wasn't supposed to happen. She stared into the cauldron, wondering where it went. Just then, the door opened, and she a figure walked in...she couldn't make it out, for it was enveloped in a bright white glow. The glow slowly died down until the figure was coated with black, then red, then a tinge of yellow, with a good amount of white still remaining. Well how's that for luck? She finds her muse on the first try with the glasses! Awesome! She reached up, to take the glasses off, but they weren't there. Alarmed, she looked back to the figure, but found she could see him clearly...  
  
"Oh good Gods in Heaven..."  
  
  
  
Wyltk-It's a very annoying process Writer's Block is.   
  
VirgoMoon-I'm glad you love this story! I hope you found this chapter satisfactory?   
  
Kelly-Yeah, something like that...You'll see, you'll see...;)   
  
ice queen-I hope I've answered you enough?   
  
Spazzy-You awesome chick you! I'm still adjusting to good ew's though!   
  
Lee Velviet-You'll find out who Ginny's muse is in the next chapter...anyone know yet?   
  
Sky Yagami-My bestest friend in the whole wide world! You still reading this?   
  
D.S. Moony-Could be, though I'm the oldest and I love all of that stuff too. ^^   
  
kris-I like muses too! *wonders where hers is*  
  
witchy_grrl-Your perveted chick sounds like me..o.O 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I just want to first and foremost issue a warning. This is a "Get Over My Writer's Block" fic. That means that I might not go...sane...As Dazma might know, we outsane authors can be very fickle. So if in the middle of this story I say...quit...or...end it really early, it's because I've gotten over my writer's block-be happy. I might even make it totally outsane. But if it helps, it helps!  
  
Dedication: Marie McKinnon. I even cussed for ya!  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns joo!!  
  
Before her very eyes stood the one and only Draco "Ferret" Malfoy. This would prove to be interesting yet...  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here Weasley?" he drawled out in that horrendous voice of his.  
  
A rose light flashed around him and Ginny found herself thinking, 'Well, it's not that bad of a voice.' Shaking it off, she opened her mouth to retaliate, but instead found herself smiling. After all-her muse was talking to her!  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're here Draco! You don't know how badly I needed you!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "Um, Weasel, I don't what you've been taking, but maybe you'd better have Madame Pomphrey check you out..."  
  
Ginny giggled; she had never seen Draco looking so scared, and it was quite cute really. She shook her head happily before responding, "No Draco silly! You're my muse! And I've been going through a dry spell lately in the inspiration department."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well?" Ginny said impatiently.  
  
Draco blinked, looking like one of those anime character she had watched with Anoki on the 'tellovisun'.  
  
"Well, I can't be your muse!" he finally managed to spit out.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny replied, pouting.  
  
"Because, you're a WEASLEY! Malfoys are NOT the muses to WEASELS!"  
  
"But if you weren't my muse, you wouldn't be glowing white."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Weasley. You're just overwhealmed by my muse...ness."  
  
Ginny grinned up at him, "Oh don't worry Draco, your museness is okay! And you look a whole lot better when you smile Draco!" Ginny giggled this out, oblivious to the weirdness of her situation.  
  
"Oh dear Brigid...what WERE you thinking?! I didn't know this would be part of the deal at Death Gates!"  
  
"Huh?" Ginny queried, not knowing who this Brigid was, or how he knew her, where Death Gates was, or what that deal was, but her curiosity was sparked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing!" Draco said with a false smile, "Just go on back to your dorm and I'll talk to you more at lunch."  
  
"Okay!" she said, joy filling her voice, "In fact, I'm already getting some ideas! I'll go write on them!"  
  
"You do that!" was Draco's 'enthusiastic' reply.  
  
She quite literally bounced out of the door, and left Draco stunned in her wake. So stunned in fact, he forgot to put the book he had in his hands back on the table, and this would be the cause of quite a predicament later.  
  
  
Ginny bounced up to the Fat Lady and said the password (which she now knew was Plumpolio Charms, thanks to Camptain), and jumped inside the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Virginia Weasley!" Ni'ci taunted.  
  
Ginny's veins throbbed on her forehead, and her fists balled up at her sides.  
  
"My name is NOT Virginia! My name has NEVER been Virginia! My name is GINNY! -JUST- Ginny! Not Virginia, Ginette, or any other stupid name you can think of!"  
  
She was ready to pound someone until the light came back.  
  
"But you know...Virginia isn't a bad name necessarily...In fact, Ginny is a bit boring for an authoress isn't it? I think I might use Virginia...lots of people change their names...I mean, even Meg Cabot works under other names!"  
  
By this point, several people, including our favorite threesome, were staring at Ginny-I mean, Virginia-at her sudden change of attitude. Usually when ANY Weasley was mad, it was never over that quickly. It took days for Ron to get over someone writing their notes in blue-black ink, instead of black, because then he couldn't read them (and Goddess forbid that he actually write his own notes).  
  
She took in a deep breath and started to walk up the stairs again, leaving a very atonished crowd beneath her, in more ways then one.  
  
She walked in, and went straight to her chest underneath her bed. She had just gotten the perfect idea of what to do with Ambriehl, the main character in one her stories, in the fifth chapter of the book.  
  
She didn't come out of her room for three hours, missing lunch completely. But she had written up to chapter nine of her story about Ambriehl, and had finished her story about a girl named Aaori, so in her mind, it was equally balanced out.  
  
"Ginny!"   
  
She looked up, and found herself greeted by a flash of greens and browns. Looks like the Dream Team had decided to for an unwanted intervention yet again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ginny, we're worried about you!" Hermione said.  
  
"My name isn't Ginny, it's Virginia."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever, all I know is, you didn't come out for lunch, and you're a Weasley! We've got large appetites."  
  
"Ron, I've never had a large appetite. Ever. That's just you guys."  
  
"Oooh...well then, never mind!" Harry said cheerfully, as they went back to 'their' corner of the common room.  
  
She grasped the scrolls in her hands harder, and made her way to the Owlery. She had some mailing to do.  
  
She tied the scripts to the strongest owl's leg, and gave him an owl treat.  
  
"Take this to the W.N.A."  
  
The owl nodded in understanding, and was soon off in the sky. Crossing her fingers for luck, she walked out and made her way to the kitchens to make up for her missed lunch.  
  
  
  
Dazma-I'm glad you've been reading it! ^^ Hope you like it so far!  
  
Dragonessa Smith-Actually, the original working title for this was musings. ^^ I have Ginny write poetry too, but I'm sure we all remember that 'his eyes are as green as fresh pickled toads'  
  
Princess Evil-I'm evil! ;.; THANK YOU!! Also, maybe you should tell my muses they're working overtime, I don't think they know it.  
  
Marie McKinnon-The difference between sarcasm and sarcasam is that sarcasam goes in the brackets and sarcasm doesn't! And your review sounded kinda spiteful, but maybe I read it wrong..-.-  
  
VirgoMoon-Thank you sooooooooooooooo much!  
  
ice queen-Yes, those things are damned.  
  
FairySprite-You sound fun...^^;;  
  
Gryffingirl-Ron IS a wanker...I love him...but he's a wanker.  
  
D.S. Moony-You're the first person who's ever told me that you love my writing style! Thanks!  
  
VirtualFaerie-Thank you a million times!  
  
Sky Yagami-It's just, I know how you detest/abhor/hate D/G, so, I didn't know!  
  
(Review right down here) 


End file.
